I Fucking Hate You
by kitkathrine
Summary: Stef VonRenbo is moving to the town of Waynesboro in the middle of her school year. What she doesn't know is this town is filled with crime, drugs, and sex. When she meets Tyler the head of a gang, can she fall for him? Will Tyler's gang except him for falling for the new girl? Will Stef's friends except her new boyfriend, or is it just a game of hate and love.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE YOU READ! The main girl in this story is Lucy Hale… No this story has nothing to do with PLL I just put it under that category because there was no other. The lead male is Tyler The Creator for OFWGKTA. Enjoy!**

"Stef we're moving that that's that"

"But dad!"

"I don't care! My job calls for it."

"Fine!" I said throwing the last bag into the car.

"Is that it?" My dad asked

"I think so."

"Alright well, did you say good bye to your friends?"

"Yup." I looked at my feet. I hated that it was just me and my dad now. My mom had died in a car crash a year ago and my older brother was in collage. I was 17 and my dad was pulling me out of school in the middle of my senior year. But I miss my mom the most, not that my dad is horrible or anything, I just miss her. My dad got into the car as the moving truck pulled out of our drive way. Now I have to start a new life in a town I don't even know the name of.

It was about a 7 hour drive not including the 4 stops we made.

"We're here!" My dad said finally. I looked up and saw a billboard that read "Waynesboro" on the back of the billboard it read, Tyler was (X). Great, the town of the getos. But I wanted to give it a chance. I didn't wanted to be miserable. When we got into town it was no better. Speeding cars, skateboards everywhere, and people smoking weed.

"Dad... Please tell me it gets better!"

He patted my shoulder, "Welcome to Waynesboro! It's a bit rough but, don't judge a book by its cover!"

Then he pulled up to are new home. Right outside it where 6 teenagers fighting. We got out of the car and went around them and into are... Surprisingly nice looking house. It was 1 story, 8 rooms including a basement.

"So what do you think?" My dad asked.

"It's nice!" I smiled and started to help him move things in.

After about a half an hour we took a break.

"Why don't you go downtown to the pizza shop I saw whole we were coming in. Get a medium cheese pizza." My dad told me as he handed me a twenty dollar bill. I didn't want to go downtown at 6:00 PM the sun was just starting to go down and who the hell knows who's out there looking to rape me. But I sucked it up and told my dad ok. Walking to the pizza shop wasn't as bad as I thought. There are really friendly people here... What I mean by friendly is lonely. I got offered 4 times to smoke weed with someone. Of corse I told them no. But it's the thought that counts, right?

I got to the pizza shop. It had a neon green sign hanging above it that read Franks Pizza. Geez, this place looked tacky. I was surprised when I walked inside to see a very clean pizza place. I placed my order got a, root beer in a white styrofoam cup and sat down in one of the booths. On the table was a news paper the head line was "13 year old shot multiple times in the head" damn. That's harsh. I looked around, trying to get my mind off the news paper, and saw 6 guys crammed into a both for four. The one guy saw me looking his way and smiled. He had amazing brown eyes the same color of his skin, just like his other friends. But he, he was different. His body was long and but had muscle. He was sitting down but I could tell he had to be at least 6"2.

"Number 79!" The pizza man yelled causing me and the mysterious boy to break eye contact. I got up from the booth paid for the pizza and was on my way out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a guy who was sitting with the mysterious boy. He was shorter than his friends. His eyes were have shut and had a red tint to them. I'm guessing he was high.

"Hey there honey." He said inching a little close to me "Why don't you come and had out with me and my niggas?" I was shocked, back home, or more or less my old home, we never said nigga. I shook my head "no" and turned around. But this didn't stop him, he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around.

"Baby girl listen, your coming with me tonight." He laughed then took a long drag on what looked to be a cigaret, but when he exhaled I knew it was weed.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was to tight.

"Get off me!"

"Bitch SHUT UP!"

"DONT TOUCH ME! GET OFF!"

"Stop making a seen girl!"

Then the mysterious boy rose from his seat and walk up behind us.

"Hodgy fuck off my nigga!" His voice was calmer and less violent then Hodgy's.

"Tyler this bitch said she won't come with me."

"Hodgy let her go!" Hodgy didn't move. "NOW!" The mysterious boy, or Tyler's, voice was so load and scary I even jumped. Hodgy backed away and went back to the other boys at the table. Tyler took the pizza box from my hands then said, "come on ill walk you home. It's not save." He turned and looked at his friends. "Hey Niggas! I'ma walk this honey home!"

They all whistled at me as Tyler walked me out of the Pizza Parlor.

"You don't have to do this." I said

He cocked his eyebrow at me, "Did you just move here?"

"Yeah just got here today."

"Ah, see most cunts don't leave there first days here."

Again his language shocked me, "well I'm a girl not a cunt."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes, "So can I have my pizza back?"

"No I'm walking you home."

"What! No if my dad-"

"It's ok. I just want to make sure no niggas hurt your face on the way back to your hood."

"Ok?"

"So where you live at darling?"

"This way," I say as I start walking left. "and my names Stef."

"I'm Tyler the top nigga. Nice to meet cha Stef."

I smiled as we walked past a group of boys skateboarding. They all yelled hey at Tyler, some of them checking me out most of them not noticing me.

"So I'm taking it you know a lot of people around here?"

Tyler ran ahead of me, not answering my question, and jumped up onto a wire fence. He spider climbed the fence, when he got to the top he stood up a started tight rope walking.

"Um... Don't fall."

"I never do."

"Ok."

"Oh and are you starting school Monday?"

"Yeah." He jumped down from the fence landing on his feet.

"Then it looks like me and my niggas will see you there!"

"Wait how old are you?"

"You have a lot of god damn questions."

"Sorry." I said putting my head down. Quite frankly I am terrified of Tyler.

"It's ok, I'm 18 a senior. At west wood high."

"Same..." I look up and see my house. "Well looks like I'm home. Thanks Tyler!"

"You're welcome! Stay safe, listen it's not good for you to go wondering around like that."

"I will."

"Alright you are now my number one bitch!"

I laughed as Tyler ran off. I watched him then went into my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, January 9th

As I walked up to the West Wood high I noticed the great amount of people in there groups smoking, drinking, and some even making out right outside the school doors. The people may have looked scary but the school itself didn't look that bad. From the outside, it looked to be about 2 stories. Three of the classroom windows were broken and covered up by black trash bags. I walked through the main doors to the school and quickly pulled out my map to find my homeroom.

"38B." I said out load to no one. Then I wondered off into the school looking for classroom 38B. I wish the school's hallways where painted different colors then all white. I must have spent a good 10 minutes going into a circle before I ran into them.

"Oh geez I'm sorry." I said slowly looking up from my school map.

"Bitch, you better watch yourself." It was Tyler smiling ear to ear, with his gang.

"Thank god! Someone I know."

"Tyler who's your whore?" said a boy with pale skin, unlike the others. This boy had a mousey quality about him. I don't know if it was his front teeth that stuck out a little further than they should. Or is big frantic blue eyes, but he reminded me of a mouse.

"She ain't a whore, she's one of us." I must have looked confused because Tyler continued, "oh yes! Stef let me show you the gang!" He said motioning to the mousey boy. "This is Lucas Harry Dick." Lucas playfully punched Tyler in the arm. Tyler laughed and moved on. "This is Hodgy... Who you met the other night... He's an uuuugly ass!"

Hodgy moved up close to me like he did that night at the pizza place.

"Girl I'd watch you back around here! Give me sass again and-"

"Ok!" Tyler said cutting Hodgy off. He turned to a tall guy who looked to be about 20. He had a sliver grill in his mouth with diamonds embroidered into it. His eyes where like Tyler's... But not as special. his eyes where brown, but they didnt have that child like look to them like Tyler's eyes did. "This is left Brian!"

Left brain put his hand out for me to shake.

"Ill be around this school if you need some blow, darling." Left brain said as he gave my hand a nice firm shake.

"This is Frank Ocean and Jasper." Tyler said doing a 180. Frank looked smart. He looked smart and sexy all at once and it was really hot. Jasper was heavy set and had a hint of stubble. They both nodded there heads to me and smiled.

"Tyler," Frank said taking a step forward. "Don't forget the boys who ain't here."

Tyler smiled at him, "oh yeah. Stef this ain't the whole crew. There's Syd, Mike G, Taco, L-boy and Domo. don't worry there all fags." Then the bell rang for first period.

"Frank your in fucking 38B right?" Tyler asked "Yeah." Frank replied "Take the her there." He said walking away with the other guys. Frank looked at me for a second.

"What? Got a staring problem?"

"Oh no sorry." I said blushing and looking to the ground.

"I'm just joking with you girl!" I smiled "well I guess we should go to homeroom."

Me and Frank hung out most of the school day we had most of are periods together. Tyler was in my math and English class and some of the other boys here and there. Frank loves to write and sing. Word in the street he's pretty good too. I asked him to song for me but he said HES shy. He also explained to me a lot of things about the gang and the town. Like that my the first girl that Tyler's been semi-nice to. Another thing was, When Tyler or any of the others call me names they don't mean it. I kinda guessed that one. And if and when the guys try to use me for lust/sex to run to either Tyler or himself.

After school we all met up behind Walmart, there was an abandoned skate part there that no one but them know about. It was nice for being abandoned. I mean, sure, the blue paint on some of the rails was chipping off really bad. And there was spray painted penis everywhere, and most of the trees and plants where badly overgrown, But it was relaxing.

I sat under one of the overgrown trees as the boys skateboarded. I could get use to this town. I mean so the kids are a little rough but now that Tyler has taking a liking to me it looks like things will be easier. After about an hour Hodgy and Jasper started to smoke weed. I felt like it was time to go home. So I said goodbye to Frank and was walking over to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler," I said, distracting him from skating.

"Bitch I'm skating! Can't you see?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to say goodbye!" I hated how he called me his bitch, slut, whore, ext. I mean I know he doesn't mean it but still.

"Stef come over to the shed with me for a second." Left brain said to me grabbing my hand and basically dragging me to the shed. Oh my god... What if he is going to rape me? Forget all I said early. I missed my old home.

"Left Brain I- um... I don't know you that... Well... Please don't-"

"Chill!" He snapped at me, "I just wanted to ask why the hell is a girl like you hanging around with us!?"

"Does it look like I have anything better to do?"

"Bitch! Don't give me attitude!"

"Sorry."

"Listen you ain't leaving this skate park until you see who all us boys really are? Got it? At night we different people."

"Oh but... I have to get home."

"I don't give a fuck!" He laughed. "Don't worry we'll get you home."

"But my dad-"

"Here!" Left brain said shoving a stick of weed in my mouth. "Now breath in." I shook my head no. So left brain held me there my hands pinned on the old sheds walls, the weed in my mouth for so long I had no choose but to breath in. "Good girl."

Admittedly after I took the long drag I felt dizzy and happy. I took another drag and another. Then I drank a beer and took another drag and beer. Soon I was grinding up against Tyler in my bra and thong. Then I was in the back of Franks car. The advents where followed by a pounding in my head and darkness.

"Good morning Stef... Wakey wakey." It was Frank. I was in his room sleeping on his chair. He was sitting in the floor beside me in his boxers. He had his arms around me.

"Sorry you looked cold."

"Um..." I said wiggling out of his grasp."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. What happened last night?" I said as the throbbing in my head started again.

"You got drunk and high... You and left brain where wasted so early then you went with Tyler and Syd to a club and fooled around. I picked Tyler, Syd, and yourself up. But you all were so wasted I could get directions for where you lived so I just took you home."

I was frantic, "oh my god?! DID I HAVE SEX?! WHAT ABOUT MY DAD?! OH MY GOD!"

"No you didn't have sex, I don't think. And just tell him the truth."

"He's going to kill me!"

"Better then lying."

I smiled at Frank. I looked at myself and realizing I was still in my bra and thong. Then I looked at the clock. It was 10:00 I was late for school.

"What about school?"

"I already called them. Told them you where sick."

"I do feel horrible."

"That my friend is the hangover."

"Where are my close?"

"You can borrow one of my sweat shirts. There pretty big!"

"Thanks Frank your a good friend."

He leaned in to kiss me just as Tyler bursts threw the door.

"HELLO MY NIGGAS! Oh... My..."

Frank got up and tossed me a grey sweat shirt. I put it in quickly.

"Tyler why the hell arn't you at school?!" Frank said "Why arn't you?" Tyler shot back the clever remark "Me a Stef took a sick day." Frank picked me up and then say down with me on his lap.

"Wait what?" Tyler say with anger in his voice. "are you going out?"

"No! Tyler we're just friends." I said getting up. "And plus why do you care?"

"I don't!" Tyler said offended "I was just fucking asking bitch!"

I slapped him across my face. "STOP CALLING ME A BITCH!" Tyler slammed me against the wall. Holding up his fist to punch me. I screamed.

"TYLER CALM DOWN!" Frank said pulling him back.

"DONT TOUCH ME FAGOT!" Tyler said storming out of the room. Frank looked at me then ran after Tyler. Geez these guys are dramatic.


	3. Chapter 3

4 weeks later

Damn. So much shit has happened. For starters me and Frank are dating. Tyler and me don't really talk. All we do is fight anymore. My dad doesn't like my friends and Hodgy, Left brain, L boy, and Jasper don't like me either. But normally me Frank and Syd all hang out. Most of the time we go to the abandon skate park after school and on Fridays we all go to the Pizza house and chill.

"Stef wait woah woah woah!" My dad said blocking the front door. "Where do you think your going?"

"Frank's house why?"

My dad rolled his eyes. "I don't like that boy! For all I know you could be having sex! You could get pregnant!"

"Dad!" I said embarrassed "I'm not!"

"You promise Stef?"

"Yes daddy! You and mom raised me better!" And that was the truth I hadn't had sex with Frank. I mean sure we kissed but never sex. Id never had sex before. I was waiting for that right guy. I think Frank might be him.

Just as I was walking out the door there Frank was with his beaten up blue truck. He pulled into my houses drive way:

"Frank?!" I said running to the car.

"Hey baby." He said kissing me as I got in the car. "I told you I'd pick you up and drive us to school!"

"Aw thanks baby!"

"Your welcome!"

He drove off to school blasting rap music, the windows open. We were free. Until we got to school. But I guess it wasn't that bad. All day me and Syd fooled around, then at lunch I sat with Frank, Jasper, Hodgy, and Left Brain. Most of the time they just argue over who had the best sex from the night before or what weed they smoked. But today we talked about true love. What a sight, 4 black guys and 1 white girl squished into a four person booth talking about true love.

"True love is stupid. Sex is an action and a feeling that's all my black cock needs." Hodgy said I rolled my eyes, "Hodgy you would say that! The first time you saw me all you wanted to do was fuck me."

Frank cocked his eyebrows at Hodgy.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Hodgy blushed. "Stef's hot."

Left brain chirped in, "She's got a nice body." He twisted his hand around my wast. I slapped his arm away.

"You two better shut the fuck up before I knock you jaw in." Frank almost yelled.

"Frank you ain't going to do nothing!" Left brain spiting his words at Him.

"Yeah! Nigga your weak as fuck! I mean look at this Nigga your weak as fuck!" Hodgy laughed. Jasper sat there not looking up from his soap. This happened everyday. The boys fright over there new girlfriends or ex girlfriends... But lately they seem to all fight over me. Geez I'm not that pretty, but I know deep down they just want me for sex. Well not all the boys. Frank, Syd, And Mike G arn't like that. The biggest man whore would have to be Tyler. He's a dick and he knows it.

"Stef, why don't you and Frank come

hang out with us tonight." Left Brain said motioning to Hodgy and himself. Hodgy didn't look up from his food.

I looked over at Frank, he shook his head yes. "Ok, we're you gonna be?"

"The club. But don't worry my niggas Im sure Frank won't let no one touch you." Left Brain laughed.

Frank brooded his shoulders, "sure as hell if you lay a hand on her ill cut it off with my god damn pocket knife!"

I kissed him on his cheek, "Calm down honey."

The boys just laughed and mocked us. I smiled and locked lips with Frank. Life was good.


End file.
